In 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE) uplinks, only contiguous band allocation of a data signal is supported. Further, in LTE uplinks, in order to reduce the scale of a discrete Fourier transform (DFT) circuit, the number of allocatable resource blocks (RBs) is limited to only the number of RBs that can be expressed by “2n×3m×5l” (n, m, and l are an integer equal to or more than 0) (see NPL 1).
Meanwhile, in LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) uplinks, in order to enhance a frequency scheduling effect, the support of non-contiguous band allocation of a data signal is studied (see FIG. 1). Further, in order to reduce an amount of allocation report during non-contiguous band allocation, type-2 allocation is studied. In the type-2 allocation, P contiguous resource blocks (RBs) are defined as one resource block group (RB group or RBG), and resource is allocated on a RBG basis.
A method of reporting a resource indicator value (RIV) indicating the first RB in a transmission band and a transmission bandwidth is used as the allocation reporting method for contiguous band allocation in an LTE uplink. Meanwhile, a method of reporting a plurality of RIVs is studied as one of the allocation reporting methods for non-contiguous hand allocation in an LTE-A uplink (NPL 2 to NPL 4). For example, in the case where two contiguous bands (hereinafter, referred to as “clusters”) are allocated in a non-contiguous manner, the allocations of the two contiguous bands are respectively reported using two RIVs. At this time, in order to reduce an amount of allocation report, RBG-based resource allocation is studied (see FIG. 2). Note that an RBG size (P) is different for each system bandwidth (see Table 1).
TABLE 1SystemRBGBW(RB)size(P)<=10111-26227-63364-1104